


Apocalypsebent

by aradicalia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradicalia/pseuds/aradicalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apocalypsestuck is a Homestuck AU fan adventure. It features the beta kids, alpha trolls, and alpha kids. It may mention the beta trolls and guardians, lusii, and ancestors."<br/>Jade Harley wakes up, with no one but her dog, in hospital ruins.  Enter three kids - join them on a long journey which may or may not include a whole lot of trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - In which Jade Harley Wakes Up

When I wake up, I’m all alone.

I’m lying on a bed, in what looks like a room. Keyword? Looks like.

The ruins of countless objects surround me, and I currently am lying on a pile of what seems to be plushies.

I shut my eyes, hoping that this was a dream. A horrid dream, one that didn’t have the stench of burnt cloth and whatever toys and stuff like that were made of. One that didn’t have the smell of death.

I’d much rather flop back down and do nothing, anything but get up and use my brain and figure things out, but I sit up.

I realize that I’m not alone.

A big white dog stares at me. I give him a startled but barely-awake look. Do I… remember him?

Bec. That’s right- Bec! I remember him being able to- oh. He flashes blindingly neon green and white, with little tendrils of gold, and in an instant he appears again with food. My heart leaps at the sight (and smell) of food, and I fully realize how much I was hungry. I swing my legs over the side of the broken bed I’m on, and topple over.

In a flash of that neon green, I’m lying straight on my stomach (the way I fell), but back on the bed. My head spins and aches at the same time and my stomach grumbles loudly. Bec whines softly and appears at my side. I give him a weak smile and ruffle his head. He drops some food, nuzzles my cheek (it hurts to laugh, but I try), and disappears. I can hear footsteps outside the room I’m in right now and tense up.

Bec flashes back to my side and drops a gun this time. I fumble for it, fingers seeming to click into place. It feels… so natural. How? Do I… own this? Have I used it before? My thumb strokes it unconsciously as I stare at it without feeling, desperately trying to remember. The footsteps halt, fade away. Whoever’s – or whatever’s – there has gone into the next room over. I still clutch the weapon, lost in thought. It’s heavy looking, but perfect for me. I flex.

The door swings open. Three people spill in, brandishing weapons and ready to attack.

I scream, pointing the gun toward them instinctively. I barely manage to fire a warning shot before toppling back over.

I hold my head and moan. Ouch. I should’ve known that couldn’t have been a good idea. Bodies surround me, but I can’t even be bothered to look up. The pain throbs through my head and sends pangs throughout the rest of my body. A tan arm extends to me, hand waiting patiently.

I don’t look up, instead preferring to call (more like moan) for Bec. He doesn’t appear, sigh. I feel sick as hell, and everything’s super confusing and nausea-inducing, and I have the most major headache coming on. A voice says something vague, something about whether they should stay here for a bit. Other voices agree, but I zone out. Everything falls into a blissful darkness as I curl back up onto the bed, free from human troubles.

* * *

 

When I reawaken, there seems to be some sort of impromptu camp set up in the room. A girl walks in, carrying a tray full of various breakfast-y foods. My stomach growls and I flush, but she merely says, “I expected that you’d be hungry. You’ve been asleep for another two days, and right now it’s morning. Come on, eat up. We should leave within the week if we want to avoid them.”

I was reaching for the tray eagerly, but stopped when I heard “them”.

“What are ‘they’?” I inquired. “And who are you, anyways?”

She’s got short blonde hair, cut in a sort of pageboy bob or something. A purple hairband tries and fails to keep her hair out of her face, so she continually blows her bangs out of her hair, which are covering her pale purple eyes. Strange, but who am I to say that? I’ve got weird neon green eyes. Nothing will be strange anymore if I survive this.

The girl bows her head and sighs before resuming the conversation. “My name is Rose Lalonde, and to the extent of my knowledge, you were under the charge of my mother, which is why I insisted that the two boys I was traveling with and I came here first, to see if you were dead or not. I had a feeling that you’d be awake by now, so I trusted that instinct. ‘They’ are mysterious monsters, and as much as I’d like to study them further, we don’t have sufficient materials, supplies, or time.”

I try to sort this out in my head. What? “Why am I under the charge of your mom? Where’s Grandpa? Why don’t we – I mean you have time? And why did you say dead? I am so confused! Why aren’t there adults, and why does this hospital – is it even a hospital? Where are the nurses, the doctors – smell like fire? What the hell is going on? Am I being pranked? This is definitely not the best way to wake up!!!” I feel tears watering in my eyes, and I furiously try to rub them away.

“Jade, I’m really sorry, I am. Truly. But you have to listen to me. I’ll tell you what I know about the whole thing, but you have to eat first.”

I shook my head angrily. “No. Tell me everything. I deserve to know this!!”

The girl – Rose – stood firm. “Jade, eat. Now. You need to build up your strength. I insisted that John cook some of our better supplies to help you strengthen, and he’d hate to see it be wasted.” A head stuck into a door, and I assumed that this was John. He seemed friendly enough. Messy (but sorta spiky) dark hair, pale skin, and sort of muscular. He had thin rectangular glasses covering spectacularly bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile. “that’s right, jade! come on, i made it special for you!” Rose glanced at him and he laughed. “Alright, I’ll back off. Feel better, Jade!”

I reluctantly dug the plastic spork into the warm food and started to eat. It was really good, and soon I was eagerly eating it. Rose began to speak.

“Five years ago, your grandpa – Jacob Harley – hired my mother – Roxanne Lalonde – to work as a scientist under him. She agreed, she did work for him, and two years later, you fell into a coma. Your grandpa was worried sick and since you two lived on an island alone with your dog, you were sent to an elite hospital after my mother pulled ties to get you in. A year later (that’s two years ago) your grandfather died, and he entrusted you to my mother but all of his possessions to you.”

I hold my hand up for her to pause so that I can try to process all of this. I have vague memories of seeing a tall, beautiful blonde woman with a pink scarf around our island when I was younger, but after that, I can’t remember anything else pertaining to anyone who could have fit the bill. I nod and continue eating.

“Three weeks ago, a small meteor completely leveled California. The nearby states and indeed, all of America were affected by this. My good friend, John and his father, who may or may not have been seeing my mother since before we were adopted by our respective parents, came to New York, where the damage was a lot lower compared to the West Coast states... You do know your geography, right? Or at least the cardinal points, living on an island an all.” I shrugged like I actually knew my geography.

“Anyways, my sorta brothers –my mom divorced their dad, and so they and my old dad went off to forge a brothers-brother relationship; it’s quite intriguing if you like to psychoanalyze things like me- and their ‘bro’ moved back to New York, as Texas had been quite affected as well. However, about a week ago, April 13th, a second meteor struck – this time on the East Coast. A strange virus spread and as far as we’ve found, John, Dave, you, and I are the only survivors. Our guardians disappeared a day before, so there’s a chance that they haven’t died, but everything else burned.”

I choke on the spoonful that just went into my mouth. ”Wait, I have a cousin that went to Washington!” I cry, swallowing the mouthful. “Well, that’s where we want to go,” Rose explained. “John has a cousin who lives near his old home who didn’t want to move. She’s sixteen, planning to go to college after skipping a grade. She was going to fly to Chicago soon after John left, so she pleaded to stay there, or at least that’s what John said. Then John’s Dad disappeared and everything burned and everyone died, so we’re headed to Washington.”

“So what happened to the other guy’s brother? Uh, Dave?” I ask, curious. “His dad slash bro of some sort must have disappeared like the other guardians, but where’s his other brother?”

Rose sighed this weird sigh. “It’s quite strange. All of our siblings or relatives ended up in Washington. Therefore, we’re heading there. It’s going to take quite a while, but Dave knows how to drive-“ I give her a look. “Yeah, don’t ask, and we can probably get some of the trains or something working. The electricity and water and heating are all still on for some reason. I have to wonder.”

I finish the food, and Rose grins at me. “Well, now that you’re done, how about a tour around our larger camping area and meeting the two guys formally? I know that they’ve been frothing at the mouth to meet you.” I giggle and nod, and allow her to pull me out from under the covers, off of the bed, and through the door.


	2. In Which People Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Rose, Dave, and John have a talk and meet something.

Rose navigates the halls of the burnt-down hospital with ease, going through this corridor and down those stairs and winding through the strange pathways that I don’t recollect. I let her lead, trying to memorize the way around. Why would they pick so far away from my room, if Rose was going to get me?

“We picked one of the larger rooms in the hospital, somewhere in the basement, away from everything else. It was fairly hidden when we found it, and I made it so that it’d be even harder to find. I hope,” Rose says conversationally, as if she could read my mind. Who was I kidding? She probably could. 

We stopped at the middle of a hallway in the dark basement, and Rose went over to the wall. She stepped forward and –poof!- went straight through. My heart skipped a beat. What was going on? Despite my still sort of dazed state, I clearly knew that this was generally not possible except for in my old cartoons. My legs seemed to give out for some reason, and I stumbled against the wall, grasping for any support for my weak body.

I fell through.

In a flash, John, Rose, and whatshisname rush over to me (ah, right. Dave.) Various questions such as “Are you alright?” reach my ears but I’m not listening or even hearing any of it. I’m too busy gazing around.

“How’d you get all of this here?” I ask wonderingly. Because it’s really insane how everything should be really crammed in but instead fits together perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. 

Three sleeping bags are laid side by side, the purple one a little spaced apart. An impromptu kitchen is even set up, and a faint smell of smoke begins to waft up. John, who was laying aside another sleeping bag after checking that I was okay, curses and dashes over to fix the problem. Dave laughs at him, up until John says something about serving only him burnt food. 

Dave looks like Rose, and I can see the family resemblance. They’ve both got blond hair and sharp eyes, except his are hidden behind sunglasses of some sort. Cool kid. Maybe his eyes are also a strange color? He’s a wiry sort, tall and skinny and all bones. 

I stare at everything else after looking at Dave. It all looks really nice, but how’d they arrange it all when I was sleeping? And weren’t we leaving for somewhere across the country really soon?

Rose seems to notice my confusion and gently explains that she works in.. apparently very mysterious ways. And not to worry about it, and just rest for now, as we’ll be moving around a lot soon. She pulls me over to the new sleeping bag and pushes me down, and I sit. John comes over with steaming plates, and it smells delicious. He offers me one, and I eagerly dig in. A giggle erupts, and I look up in more confusion and worry. 

“No, it’s okay,” he manages to say. “I think you’ve got the biggest appetite out of all of us now!”

Dave cracks a smile. “Even more than me?” he asks. I flush. Rose gives them a look. “It’s good that she’s eating. I didn’t expect it from a recent coma awakener, you know?” John nods, still smiling. 

“So, Jade! How do you like my food?” he asks. I swallow a bite and grin back up at him. “It’s really, really good!” He smiles even wider in delight, and takes Rose’s and Dave’s plates away, whistling. I turn to Rose.

“Where’s my rifle?” I blurt out, the thought just occurring to me. Rose looks toward Dave, who hefts the black gun before passing it over to me. 

“Didn’t strike me to think that you’d be that type,” he comments. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” I complain. “I am a perfectly good shot. I probably have better aim than you! Well, not right now, maybe, but still.” I set the rifle next to me, at just the right place to be able to shoot from where I’m sitting fast enough. Another thought occurs to me.

“Rose, I’ve got another question,” I say, brows furrowed. “Is magic real?” Dave splutters on his juice. John turns around, fighting back laughter again.

Rose looks up at the ceiling, thinking, and when she’s done, she looks back at me. “At the very least, some supernatural phenomenon is at work. The electricity and lights are still on. Our relatives are all in Washington. We, the three who became online friends and their sleeping acquaintance, were the only survivors in these parts, and perhaps the whole world. Look at you. I never expected you to live, as a matter of fact.” You pale a little, but she’s still talking. “All four of us have begun to exhibit small signs of… abnormal things.” Dave gives her a skeptical look. “Like what?” John asks, curious. 

“Well, it’s strange of me to say it, and I’m not all too certain.” She shrugs a little. “I’ll just say it and hope you all don’t think that I’m crazy. I think I’m seeing things.” Dave chokes on his apple juice. 

“Rose, that’s a shit abnormal thing if there was ever abnormal things. If the scale of abnormal things was from John to smuppets, then you’d be Betty Crocker, okay? Of course you’re seeing things. You’re probably just tired or something,” he asserts.

“Hey! Betty Crocker’s definitely not normal, okay? She’s the creepiest thing ever,” John puts in. I’m so confused, but who am I to say anything?

“No, you don’t get it,” Rose says, looking slightly shaken. That’s a first. “I think I’m seeing the future. Or one of our futures, if you believe in that.” 

“Really, then,” Dave scoffs. “Whatever you say, Rose, because magic isn’t real.” I frown a little. Whatever happened to Bec? I still didn’t have a plausible reason for his flashing thing, but that was okay. I think magic is real, but Rose and Dave would care about Bec's flashy thing, probably. A pang of missing him strikes me, and I wish he was here.

As if on cue, his white, green, and gold flashing fills the room, and he’s suddenly sitting next to me, licking my hand. All three are up in a flash, tense and ready to fight. 

“Jade. Stay still, no matter what you do. We don’t want to startle the monster,” Dave says in a low voice. His sword is brandished and pointing straight at Bec. 

“He’s my dog!” I say loudly, with fear. “He-he’s my dog.” Rose exchanges a glance with the two boys. 

“I’ve never heard of a dog that can do that,” Dave replies. “That’s crazy and we are probably all going mental imagining that dogs can teleport.” Rose just shakes her head.  
“This is what I meant,” she says, looking in deep thought. “Jade, are you sure? This isn’t exactly natural, you know.” I nod. “Has he always been able to do that? Do you remember?” I scrunch up my nose.

“I can’t remember very well, but when I first woke up, he was with me and I remembered that he was my dog and that he could teleport. His name is Bec and he’s a total sweetheart!” 

“More like a total mad dog,” Dave mutters, jokingly now. I ignore him, and try to grab at any other memory.

“He, uh, got me food… teleported me back onto my bed after I fell off, and got my rifle for me. Oh! Grandpa taught me how to shoot when I was really little. And Ja- Jacob? We all lived together with.. Grandma. Grandma and J who’s name I can’t remember!”

Rose processes this. “And J would be your cousin? What happened to your grandmother?”

“J.. J is my cousin, I think, who went to Washington… And Grandma is. Dead? Grandma’s dead. Oh. My grandma’s dead.” John pats me on the back consolingly. I don’t remember her at all, unlike mystery cousin and Grandpa and Bec, but I suppose I should be feeling sad. 

“So, if Bec can teleport, that’d be quite useful, no? How many people can he teleport?” Rose questions. I furrow my brow again. “A lot of things. When he was a puppy, he teleported my entire living room away. That was funny, but not so much for Grandpa, because he was in the living room.” I beam. My memory’s coming back, slowly but surely. My legs still feel weak, but at this rate, I should be fine in no time, and be able to move around freely and without pain! Right? 

“How’d you even get the demonbeast, anyways?” voices Dave. “That shit’s not normal.”

“Well, it’s not like anything’s normal right now!” I retort. “Anyways, we didn’t live… in a public place. Right, Rose?” She nods slowly, still lost in her own world. “Jade,” she asks seriously. “Can you control where he teleports?”

I shake my head. “He’s got a mind of his own,” I say. “I can barely make him do anything! I really think he understands me sometimes, though. I wish I could talk to him, that’d be so cool.” Bec stretches a little and flashes out of the room. John stares at the place he was occupying only seconds ago and lets out a long low whistle. 

“If you could control it, you could easily teleport all of us to Washington,” he says. “Like he teleported the living room, with your grandpa! He could easily teleport this tiny camp and four kids. That’d be so neat! Just like in my movies, but in real life.”

I think about it and giggle. That’d be cool, actually. Too bad I can’t actually control it, but I’m not sure if I’d want to control Bec. I wouldn’t want to be controlled myself, so why would I control other living things? I focus back on the discussion at hand. With a flash, Bec appears in the middle of the camp, and everything blurs into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen for the wait??? i lost internet yesterday and ended up writing three chapters *eats salad and laughs*  
> next few chapters will come faster also i think i'm moving too fast sighs and rolls around  
> also, crap chapter titles are crap

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me! I'm a bit slow with writing and completely unoriginal.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also I need to learn to format.


End file.
